Code: RAVEN
by UniqueWolfLover
Summary: A new girl appears and Odd seems interested. XANA attacks, what happens? OOC YU JA Finally finished!
1. The New Girl

**Code: RAVEN**

By: UniqueWolfLover / Piper

**Chapter One: The New Girl**

It was an ordinary day at Kadic High. Jeremie, Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi had all just begun their fourth period Arabic class, the one class the LYOKO team actually enjoyed. Half-way through the class the principal entered the room with a new student. The new student was wearing olive green camos, a black low-cut, princess sleeved shirt and Black shoes.

"Class we have a new student," Said the Principal.

"As if we didn't know that," Said Ulrick to Yumi. Odd overheard and tried unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter, causing a small laugh to escape his mouth and the teacher to glare at him.

"She is a foreign exchange student from Sydney, Australia come here to France to experience a new culture," Continued the Principal.

"Wow she is pretty. I wonder what her name is." Thought Odd staring intently at the new girl.

"Her name is Crystal," Said the very chatty principal who had no one else to talk to.

"Everyone calls me Raven," Said the new girl. Odd stood up in attention and decided that he wanted to be the one to show Raven around.

"Yes Mr. Odd," Said the Principal.

"Umm I would like to volunteer to show the new girl around," Said Odd nervously.

"Thank you Mr. Odd for volunteering. Now please take your seat so Raven can tell the class a little about herself," Said Mr. Principal.

"Ok," Said Odd saluting and taking his seat.

"Hello, I'm Raven. My favorite color is purple, dark purple. My favorite thing to do is write stories. I want to be a Meteorologist/ stormchaser when I grow up. I also like climbing trees. It is great fun," Said Raven before taking a seat in the empty desk next to Odd. Odd smiled brightly at Raven. She gave him a small smile in return. The class seemed to fly by quickly after that, and before the LYOKO team knew it the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Odd turned to Raven.

"I can show you around now if you want," Said Odd timidly.

"Sure," Said Raven shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"First let me introduce you to my friends!" Said Odd excitedly.

"Umm ok," Said Raven. Odd lead Raven over to where his friends had gathered.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Odd amiably.

"Hey Odd, what's up?" Asked Yumi.

"I just wanted to introduce you guys to Raven before I showed her around Kadic," Said Odd. Before anyone could reply Sissy and her two nerdy friends, Herb and Nicholas, appeared.

"Hey Ulrick! Who's your new weird friend and what's with her pants? They are so last semester," Said Sissy haughtily tossing her hair in an attempt to get Ulrick's attention.

"At least I'm not a clone," Said Raven with a smirk.

"That's a scary thought! One Sissy is more than enough!" Said Ulrick smiling broadly.

"Yeah, and at least Raven has a sense of style! Unlike you!" Quipped Odd before sticking his tongue out at Sissy. Sissy gave an indignant snort, turned on her heel, and left, Herb and Nicholas close behind.

"Anyway, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh yeah, this is Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrick," Said Odd pointing to each one of his friends respectively.

"Hi," Greeted Jeremie, looking up from his laptop momentarily before going back to typing on his keyboard.

"Hey," Said Ulrick amiably.

"Hello," Said Yumi with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Yumi was always the most hesitant when it came to new people, but she was always hopeful for new friends.

"Hello," Said Raven giving a small smile to the group.

"Well, now that you have met my friends, and some of my enemies, let's go see the rest of the school," Said Odd enthusiastically.

"Ok Odd," Said Raven.

"Ciao," Said Odd to his friends as he and Raven made their way out of the classroom.

"It was nice meeting you all," Said Raven as she followed Odd out the door.

"Bye," Said Yumi, Ulrick, and Jeremie in unison. Once Yumi, Ulrick, and Jeremie were sure Odd and Raven where out of sight they smiled broadly to themselves.

"Looks like Odd finally found a little love," Said Ulrick glancing at Yumi.

"About time too," Said Jeremie still typing on his laptop.

"She seems nice," Said Yumi. Yumi glanced over at Ulrick. Their gazes met. They smiled blissfully at each other before blushing and looking away.

_A/N- Me and my best friend wrote this story cuz we love Code: LYOKO! She is passionately in love with Odd and I am passionately in love with Ulrick! Jeremie is adorable too. The next chapter will be up as soon as we write it! Hope you liked the story. PLEASE REVIEW!!_


	2. Showing Raven Around

**Chapter Two: Showing Raven Around**

Raven and Odd were at the main staircase.

"So, what do you want to see first?" Asked Odd.

"Can you please show me my room? I have to check on my stuff," Asked Raven.

"Sure," Answered Odd thinking it was a little weird for her to be checking on her stuff, but oh well. "What number is it?" Asked Odd.

"It's number nineteen," Said Raven reading a little slip of paper she pulled from her pocket.

"Ok, let's go," Said Odd leading Raven down along dark hallway. When they got to Raven's room Raven looked around as if searching for something. Just then a small, Siamese kitty cat jumped out from under the covers of the bed. Raven raced to the other side of the room in an attempt to hide the kitty from Odd.

"Is that a kitten?" Asked Odd.

"Oh please don't tell! They'll take Kierah away!" pleaded Raven.

"Don't worry! I won't tell. I've got a dog named Kiwi," Said Odd giving Raven a reassuring smile.

"Thanks," Said Raven relieved.

"So, can I pet her?" Asked Odd.

"Sure, just be gentle," Raven answered picking up Kierah the cat and putting her in Odd's awaiting arms. Odd carefully held Kierah with his right arm and softly petted her with his left hand. Raven smiled at Kierah's enjoyment of Odd's attention. She much enjoyed it herself, though she wasn't ready to admit that yet.

"Are you ok holding Kierah for a minute while I go get her some food and water?" Raven asked Odd.

"Yeah sure you betcha," Answered Odd, giving Raven a big smile. Raven smiled back before heading over to a large box in the corner. Raven searched the box and a minute later pulled out a large bag of cat food, and a small cooler. She opened the cooler and got out a bottled water. She then went to another box and got out Kierah's food and water dish and filled them. She set the dish next to Odd's feet causing Kierah to hastily jump from Odd's lap and begin hungrily eating and drinking. After Kierah finished Odd cleaned up after her.

"Do you want to go see the rest of the school?" Odd asked Raven.

"Sure, just let me put Kierah away," Raven answered. Raven went to her rather spacious closet, turned the light on, and carefully placed Kierah in her cat bed on the floor.

"Let's go," Said Raven turning to Odd. They walked out of Raven's room. Odd showed Raven around the rest of the school before taking her to his dorm in hopes of getting to know her better.

To be continued………dun dun dun………..!

A/N Well the next chapter is up! I had the worst time getting the first one up and now here I am at the second one! Yay! Piper and I are on a roll! Whoohoo! Well the third chapter may take a while because I have to go to my blasted school (which I loath with an undying passion!!) and Piper has to go on a vacation. (she is home schooled NOT FAIR!!) Oh well my life sucks but Code: LYOKO makes it less sucky! Thank you Code: LYOKO!!! See you in the third chapter! oh yeah reviews are goooooood!


	3. Getting to Know Raven

**Getting to Know Raven**

"Are you an American?" Asked Raven trying to make conversation. They where both sitting on Odd's bed.

"Yeah," said Odd, "Me and my parents moved here when I was younger."

"That's cool; do you miss America at all?" Asked Raven.

"Umm, sometimes, but I love my life here," Said Odd with a smile. "What about you, do you miss Australia?"

"Yeah, I really do miss Australia. Especially my pet crocodile," Said Raven sadly.

"You have a crocodile?!" Asked Odd astounded.

"Yeah, his name is Yugi. My parents own an animal reserve in Sydney," Answered Raven.

"That is awesome! I have always wanted to see a Crocodile," Said Odd.

"Well maybe someday you can come and visit the reserve," Said Raven smiling.

"That would be great," Said Odd. Just then a small, brown, bull-terrier jumped from out of the covers behind them and jumped into Raven's lap. Raven gasped in surprise.

"I'm guessing this is Kiwi," Said Raven petting the dog on her lap.

"Yeah, sorry, he can be really friendly," Said Odd apologetically.

"That's ok, I love all animals," Said Raven smiling at Odd. Odd reached over to pet Kiwi and his hand landed on Raven's. They both blushed and looked away. Kiwi jumped from Raven's lap and ran to his food bowl. At the same moment Ulrick walked in.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave," Said Raven with a smile. She went to the door. "Thanks for showing me around Odd."

"No problem! Anytime! So, are you going to eat lunch with us tomorrow?" Asked Odd hopefully.

"Sure," Said Raven.

"OK Ciao," Said Odd as Raven walked out the door.

"Ciao," Answered Raven in a thick Australian accent as she headed to her room.

"This looks like the start of a very interesting school year," Thought Raven and Odd.

**A/N Hey ya'll I finally updated! Piper is back from vacation and school is still sucky but I had a weekend to write! Yay!! The next chapter kind of skips ahead to Christmas. It is almost finished. It will probably be up by this weekend. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Please review. Oh and I promise there will be more fluff in the next chapter. It is the Christmas season after all. Oh and I think I forgot a disclaimer so here it is "CODE LYOKO DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! I GET NO MONIES! THE CREATOR DUDES DO! THIS FANFICTION IS JUST FOR FUN!" Ok I am done! Please review!!**


	4. The Christmas Bequest

_A/N- _Thank you Imagenation Queen, Iwo Jima Fallen One, and Quita2 for the awesome reviews! Kudos to you! Now on to the next chapter! Enjoy!

**The Christmas Bequest**

Raven has been at Kadic for a while now, and she has become close friends with the LYOKO team (especially Odd). XANA has been mysteriously dormant for a while now so Raven is still in the dark about LYOKO. With Christmas fast approaching Jeremie, Raven, Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi are all preparing for the Christmas season. Little do the others know, but Jeremie has a surprise for them. With two days left until the annual Christmas dance, Raven, Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi are all busy decorating the Gym. Yumi was on a tall latter hanging streamers as Ulrick held the latter steady. All of a sudden Yumi lost her balance and fell from the latter. Luckily, Ulrick caught her in his arms just before she hit the ground. They shared a secret smile before Ulrick put Yumi down and they got back to work. Raven and Odd were setting up the sound system on the stage for the band. Ulrick, Yumi, Odd, and Raven all looked to the door as Jeremie walked into the Gym with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Jeremie, What's up?" Asked Ulrick.

"You look happy," Said Yumi noticing Jeremie's goofy smile.

"That's because I have a surprise," Said Jeremie. He turned around and called to someone from the hallway. A pink haired girl, wearing a jean skirt and a pink sweater walked in and stood beside Jeremie.

"Aelita!" Yelled Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi ion unison.

"Yep it's me. I am here for good now," Said Aelita with a huge smile matching Jeremie's. Yumi, Odd, and, Ulrick all ran up to Aelita and gave her a big group hug.

"This is amazing!" Said Yumi.

"Way to go Einstein!" Said Odd giving Jeremie a pat on the back.

"When did you do it?" Asked Ulrick amazed.

"Around five this morning," Answered Jeremie.

"This is amazing!" Said Yumi once more as she gave Aelita another hug.

"Umm guys, I hate to rain on your parade, but would you mind telling me what is going on?" Asked a very confused Raven.

"This is our good friend Aelita. She is Odd's cousin from Holland," Said Yumi.

"Well in that case, hi Aelita, I'm Raven," Said Raven walking over to Aelita and shaking her hand amiably. Aelita's smile grew.

"Odd has told me so much about you," Said Aelita. Odd caught Raven's eye and they both blushed.

"So Jeremie, do you and Aelita want to stay and help decorate?" Asked Ulrick trying to help Odd out and dispel the tension.

"Do you want to stay Aelita?" Jeremie asked Aelita softly.

"Sure, if you want to," Said Aelita sweetly.

"Ok then, we will stay," Said Jeremie tenderly taking Aelita's hand in his.

The next day Ulrick, Jeremie, and Odd were all in Jeremie's room trying to figure out a way to ask their respective girls to the dance.

"Two days and counting until the dance. Who are you asking Odd?" Asked Ulrick.

"I am thinking about asking Raven. I really hope she says yes," Answered Odd beginning to drift off into his own little world.

"Who are you asking Jeremie?" Asked Ulrick.

"His darling Aelita of course," Said Odd coming back from daydreaming. Jeremie blushed.

"So who are you asking Ulrick?" inquired Odd.

"Yumi," He answered not missing a beat.

"Aw, Romeo and his Juliet," Said Odd smiling.

"You should talk Odd. Oh Raven, oh Raven your in my dreams. I can't wait till…" Ulrick mimicked teasingly.

"Shhh, someone will hear you!" Said Odd looking around nervously. Jeremie giggled in the back round.

"Hey guys, it is getting kinda late. Why don't we go ask them, huh?" Suggested Odd.

"That's a great idea Odd," Said Jeremie.

"Let me just call Yumi and see if she is with Raven and Aelita. She said something about a get together," Said Ulrick taking out his cell phone. Ulrick hit number one on his speed dial.

"Hello?" Answered Yumi after two rings. Ulrick noticed soft music playing in the back round.

"Hey Yumi, it's Ulrick. I was wondering, are you with Aelita and Raven?" Ulrick asked. His heart was beating quickly just from the sound of Yumi's voice.

"Yeah, Raven and I are trying to teach Aelita about music in Raven's room. Why do you ask?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Well the guys and I were wondering if we could stop by and talk to you, Aelita, and Raven?" Inquired Ulrick hopefully. Yumi covered the phone with her hand and asked Aelita and Raven if it was ok to let the guys over. They excitedly agreed.

"Sure Ulrick, come on over," Answered Yumi. Her heart was beating rapidly at the thought of seeing Ulrick.

"Ok, we will be over there soon. Ciao," Said Ulrick with a huge smile.

"Ciao," Said Yumi smiling too. They both hung up. Ulrick put his phone away and turned to an eagerly awaiting Jeremie and Odd.

"They are in Raven's room and they said we could come over," Said Ulrick.

"Let's go!" Said Jeremie eagerly, jumping up to his feet.

"I wish we had flowers to give them," Said Odd.

"I know just the place to get some," Said Jeremie, "Follow me." Jeremie led Odd and Ulrick outside to a concealed greenhouse. He opened the door to show rows upon rows of flowers in every variety.

"Wow, I didn't even know this place existed," Said Odd as Jeremie led them through the rows of flowers.

"I found it one time when I was scanning for affected areas of a XANA attack. I didn't think it would come in handy until now," Said Jeremie.

"Who takes care of all these flowers?" Asked Ulrick.

"I don't know," Said Jeremie.

"It is amazing. I have to bring Raven here sometime," Said Odd. A few seconds later Jeremie seemed to find what he was searching for.

"Ah, here it is," Said Jeremie coming to a halt in front of a row of roses in every color you can think of. Jeremie picked a light pink rose for Aelita, Odd picked a dark red rose for Raven, and Ulrick picked a black rose for Yumi. Once outside again, they took notice of the darkening sky and cold weather.

"It looks like it might snow," Said Ulrick staring into the sky.

"I hope it does. Aelita has never seen snow," Said Jeremie.

"I don't think Raven has either," Said Odd. The boys then hurried into Kadic and up to Raven's room. Odd knocked on the door. After a few seconds of no answer, the guys decided to open the door a crack to see what was going on. Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrick's jaws all dropped in unison as they beheld Raven and Yumi successfully teaching Aelita to belly dance to a rhythmic Arabic tune playing loudly on the radio. The girls where so engrossed in their dance that they didn't notice the boys watching them. All to soon the music ended and the girls stopped dancing. The boys however were way to entranced by what they had just seen to notice Yumi coming towards the door.

………………….To be continued!!

_**A/N- Hey everyone! I know I promise3d this over the weekend but I am so busy! I have a bazillion things to do! Well hopefully the next two chapters will be up before Christmas lol! Well enjoy and please review. Oh and yes I know they are a little out of character but Piper and I really wanted the boys to be entranced by the girls belly dancing to Arabic music cuz it's a hobby that Piper and me LOVE to do!!**_


	5. Questions and Answers

_A/N- Thanks once again for the reviews! We love you guys!_

**Questions and Answers**

Yumi, noticing the door was ajar, walked over, and flung the door open. Ulrick, Odd, and Jeremie all went tumbling to the dorm room floor squishing Jeremie.

"How long have you guys been there?!" Asked Raven surprised and embarrassed.

"Only a couple minutes," Answered Odd giving Raven his trademark smile.

"What did you see?" Asked Aelita turning a deep crimson color.

"Umm nothing," Answered Ulrick smiling innocently.

"Uh huh, sure. Now what did you guys come over here to ask?" Asked Yumi crossing her arms across her chest in a no-nonsense manner.

"Need air," Came a gasping whisper from the floor.

"Oh sorry Jeremie," Said Ulrick and Odd getting off Jeremie. All three boys stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Um uh um," Said Jeremie nervously shifting from foot to foot.

"Well we uh," Said Ulrick wringing his hands in an uneasy gesture.

"Oh for crying out loud! Will you girls go to the dance with us?" Asked Odd.

"Um sure," The girls said in unison.

"Really?" The boys asked excitedly.

"Of course," Said the girls smiling.

"We uh picked these roses for you," Said Jeremie timidly. The boys handed the roses to their respective girls. The girls thanked them.

"Well we have to be going now," Said Odd.

"Yeah," Said Jeremie.

"What are you talking about? We don't have to go anywhere," Said Ulrick densely smiling at Yumi.

"Ulrick remember, the um project we um have to do for Miss. Hertz," Said Odd grabbing Ulrick by his collar and dragging him out the door.

"Oh yeah," Said Ulrick finally catching on.

"Bye," Said a waving Aelita.

"Ciao," Said Raven.

"See ya around," Said Yumi closing the door behind the boys. When the boys heard the door shut they all let out a cheer of joy.

"We can hear you!" Yelled Raven through the door. The boys took off down the hallway. The girls laughed.

_A/N- Hey ya'll! Piper and I FINALLY had the time to finish another chapter! Yay! Sorry it is taking so long to update but it's the Christmas season and we are both really busy. Well the next chapter will most likely be up before Christmas. Yay! It will be the Christmas Dance FINALLY YAY! Bye!_


	6. Balance the Squee

_A/N- Hey everybody! I got a snow day so Piper and I had time to write another chapter! Thank you to all who reviewed! You keep us going! (Maybe that's not a good thing lol) Anyways Iwo Jima Fallen One Belly dancing is a form of Arabic dance. I am not sure how to explain it but it has a lot of hand, arm, and belly movements. It was used to please kings and Pharaohs. I think it is a mostly female dance because I have never seen a man do it. Just think exotic but not too immodest. It's a lot of fun. That's the only way I know how to describe it sorry. Now on with the next chapter YAY! Oh and by the way the title is not supposed to make sense but if you really want to know I'll explain next chapter. _

**Balance the Squee**

The night of the dance

The girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits for the night.

Aelita was wearing a light pink, spaghetti-strapped dress with an intricate red butterfly sewn into the skirt of the dress. She had a red gauzy sash tied around her waist, a ruby colored butterfly necklace, ruby butterfly clips in her hair, pink and red butterfly earrings, and pink high-heeled shoes.

Yumi was wearing a princess-sleeved, floor-length, black dress with black high-heeled shoes, a black rose choker around her neck, a black rose clip holding back the front parts of her now shoulder-length hair and leaving the rest free, and small black rose earrings that Ulrick had given her for her birthday.

Raven was wearing a dark purple, floor-length dress that was held up by a thick strap on one shoulder. The dress had a slit over her right leg that stop short a few inches above her knee. She had black high-heeled shoes, black chopsticks holding her long hair up, a black choker with a dark purple heart dangling from it (Odd have given it to her), Black chandelier earrings with Egyptian Ankhs hanging from them, and a black beaded bracelet with another Ankh dangling from it.

The guys arrived a few minutes after the girls had finished getting ready. Raven opened the door for the tuxedo clad guys. The guys stared at how amazing the girls looked for a minute before snapping back to reality.

"So, are you girls ready?" Asked Ulrick looking straight at Yumi.

"Of course," Answered Raven. The girls grabbed their jackets and purses and headed out the door. Once outside in the freezing weather, Yumi, Aelita, and Raven all snuggled closer to their guys seeking warmth. Once inside the main building the girls didn't move to far away. The dance was already started. People where dancing rowdily to fast paced music.

"Let's dance!" Declared Odd, expertly spinning Raven onto the dance floor. Ulrick, Yumi, Jeremie, and Aelita joined them. A few fast songs later, the first slow song of the night came on, "Brand New Day" by Forty Foot Echo. Ulrick pulled Yumi closer to him and Yumi looped her arms around his neck.

"You look absolutely beautiful Yumi," Ulrick whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Ulrick. You don't look to bad yourself," She whispered back with a smile.

Aelita looped her arms around Jeremie's neck and rested her head on his chest.

"I am so happy you are finally here Aelita," Said Jeremie.

"I am so happy I am here too. Do I look ok?" Asked Aelita timidly.

"You look absolutely ravishing," Answered Jeremie.

Raven looked up at Odd to see him blatantly staring at her. Raven blushed and smiled up at him.

"Hey Raven, I forgot to tell you how beautiful you look tonight," Said Odd blushing.

"Thanks Odd, You look really nice too," Said Raven.

"I see you are wearing the necklace I gave you," Whispered Odd in Raven's ear.

"Yeah, I really love it," Whispered Raven back.

"But not as much as I love you," Thought Raven as her blush deepened. All too soon the dance ended. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Raven, Ulrick, and Yumi all headed outside. They found that at least a foot of snow had fallen since the dance began, and more was falling. Aelita and Raven's eyes widened in wonder. It was their first time seeing real snow.

"Is this snow Jeremie?" Asked Aelita holding her hand out in an effort to catch some falling snowflakes.

"Yes," Answered Jeremie smiling at Aelita's wide-eyed wonder. Raven smiled and picked up a handful of snow from the ground. She examined it and smiled even broader when a wicked idea came to mind. She observed that Odd had his back turned towards her so she took her chance. Odd was utterly astounded when he felt a cold, wet snowball impact the back of his head and slide down his shirt.

"Cold! Cold! Ahhh! Cold!" Yelled Odd jumping up and down trying to get the snow out of his shirt. Raven was doubled over in laughter. When Odd recovered he looked at Raven with a conspiratorial gleam in his eyes. Raven stopped laughing and noticed the gleam in Odd's eyes.

"Umm you might want to run," Suggested Yumi.

"Umm yeah," Said Raven as she took off running. Odd chased after her. Ulrick and Yumi smiled at their antics, while Jeremie launched into a detailed description of snowflakes for Aelita.

"Do you want to go take a walk Yumi?" Asked Ulrick.

"That sounds wonderful," Answered Yumi. Ulrick put his arm around Yumi's shoulders as they began to walk down a shaded path away from the others. Odd had finally caught up to Raven after a long chase. He smoothly caught her around the waist and pulled her to him. Raven gasped in surprise. They both smiled and blushed as their heart rates increased exponentially.

Back with Aelita and Jeremie

Aelita smiled at a babbling Jeremie. She loved the sound of his voice even if she wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"Aelita, are you ok?" Asked a concerned Jeremie when he realized Aelita wasn't listening.

"Oh sorry Jeremie, I was just noticing the way your eyes light up when you talk about something you are interested in," Said Aelita staring into Jeremie's blue eyes. Jeremie smiled shyly. Aelita found herself drawn towards Jeremie. Jeremie couldn't help himself; he reached out and caressed Aelita's cheek with his fingertips. Aelita snuggled into his touch.

"Jeremie?" Aelita's shy voice asked.

"Yes Aelita," Answered Jeremie softly touching Aelita's soft, pink hair and running his hand over it gently before caressing her cheek once more.

"What is this feeling called?" Aelita asked as she moved a step closer to Jeremie. She was so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body.

"Describe it to me?" Asked Jeremie staring into Aelita's green eyes intently.

"I feel happy every time I am around you, and I feel safe, like nothing will ever go wrong again. I feel complete and my heart starts beating faster every time you come around," Said Aelita timidly.

"I feel the same way. I think they call it love," Said Jeremie.

"Yes, that is it. I love you Jeremie," Said Aelita with absolute truthfulness in her voice.

"I love you too Aelita," Said Jeremie. They both smiled monumentally. Jeremie tenderly pulled Aelita closer. Aelita put her arms around Jeremie's neck and pulled his head gently down to meet hers. Their lips met for the first time. They kissed tenderly and sweetly until the need for air became too great. They broke apart.

"Let's go inside and warm up," Said Jeremie.

"Ok," Agreed Aelita as they headed inside hand in hand.

Back to Yumi and Ulrick

Yumi shivered in the cold night air and Ulrick pulled her closer as they walked down the shaded path at a leisurely pace.

"Hey Ulrick," Said Yumi.

"Yeah Yumi," Answered Ulrick.

"Do you remember what almost happened between us a few months back in LYOKO?" Inquired Yumi bashfully.

"Yeah, of course I remember," Answered Ulrick smiling a wistful smile.

"Well I was thinking…" Started Yumi before being interrupted by non other than Sissy.

"Oh Ulrick Dear?!" Sissy called, running down the path towards Ulrick and Yumi.

"On the count of three, run," Whispered Ulrick to Yumi, "One…two…three!" They both took off in a run through the woods leaving a stunned and infuriated Sissy behind. Ulrick and Yumi held each other's hands tightly as they circled through the woods and headed back towards the dorms.

With Odd and Raven

Odd and Raven both laughed nervously at their positions and hastily took a step away from each other.

"Maybe we should head back. It is getting really cold," Suggested Raven.

"Good idea," Said Odd. They both headed back inside and Odd walked Raven to her room.

"Well goodnight Raven," Said Odd once they had arrived at her door.

"Goodnight Odd, and thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun," Said Raven as she leaned over and kissed Odd on the cheek. She then spun around and hastily entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"Whoohoo!" Odd yelled happily.

"I can still hear you," Said Raven through her door. Odd took off running to his room. A little while later Ulrick and Yumi arrived at Raven's door where Yumi would be staying that night.

"Goodnight Ulrick," Said Yumi gently.

"Goodnight, oh hey Yumi," Said Ulrick suddenly remembering something.

"Yeah Ulrick," Answered Yumi.

"What were you going to say before we were interrupted by pure evil herself?" He asked.

"I'll tell ya later. Goodnight," Said Yumi, giving Ulrick a warm hug and a mysterious smile before entering Raven's room.

"Goodnight Yumi," Called Ulrick as Yumi shut the door.

Later that Night with Yumi and Raven

"Hey Raven, guess what tomorrow is?" Whispered Yumi excitedly from her place on the floor.

"Kwanza," Answered Raven sleepily.

"Christmas!" Corrected Yumi with a huge smile.

"Awesome," Said Raven in a thick Australian accent before instantly falling back to sleep. Yumi sighed blissfully before deciding to get some sleep of her own.

The Same Time with Odd and Ulrick

"Hey Ulrick!" Said Odd shaking a sleeping Ulrick awake.

"What?" Asked a drowsy Ulrick.

"Tomorrow is Christmas!" Said Odd enthusiastically.

"Amazing," Said Ulrick hoping to get some sleep now.

"Did you get something for Yumi?" Asked Odd.

"Of course, I just hope she likes it," Said Ulrick.

"She will, anything from you she'll love," Said Odd.

"Did you get Raven something?" Asked Ulrick.

"Yep!" Answered Odd.

"Great now can we go to sleep now?!" Asked Ulrick.

"Ok, ok, sleepyhead get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Said Odd getting back into bed. They both fell asleep.

….To be continued!

**_A/N- Hey! I hope you liked this chapter. I know that I spelled Ulrick wrong but I like spelling it with a 'K' its fun! LOL I don't know if they celebrate Christmas in France either or call their rooms dorms but hey I tried. Please review!_**


	7. Early Christmas Morning

Early Christmas Morning

When Ulrich and Odd woke up that morning they hurriedly got dressed so they could go give their christmas gifts to Yumi and Raven.

"Hey do u think they'll be awake now?" Odd asked putting on his yellow shoes.

"I don't know I hope so. I mean it is Christmas morning," answered Ulrich as he was putting on his shirt and thinking about the dance and wondering what Yumi had wanted to ask him before they were rudely interrupted by Sissy. "Are u ready yet Odd?" asked Ulrich impatiently.

"Yeah yeah keep your shirt on will ya I have to tie my shoe," said Odd as he finished tieing his shoe lases, "Ok I'm ready lets go!" Odd jumed off the bed and grabbed his gift for Raven and followed Ulrich down the stairs to Raven's room where Yumi had spent the night.

In Ravens room earlier that morning

"Yumi! Hey Yumi! Wake up! It's christmas morning! We have to get up so we can get ready to give Ulrich and Odd our gifts!" said an excited Raven to a very tired Yumi. Yumi opened her eyes and saw that Raven had already taken her shower and was dressed in her black princess sleeve shirt and her army green pants with her hair up in chop sticks.

"What time did u wake up?" asked Yumi still trying to wake up.

"Oh I was so excited that it was Christmas that I woke up at 5:30 and I couldn't go back to sleep so I just decided that I would just go take a long hot shower and then get you up! So come on wake up already!" said Raven in her thick Australian accent.

"Alright already! So do you know what happened to Aelita?" asked Yumi getting up and getting her things ready to go take a shower.

"No! I don't know where she is. Maybe she stayed with Jeremie or something..." Raven answered getting a little worried. "Hey look outside! It snowed some more! And it's still snowing! I've never seen this much snow in all my life! It's so beautiful." said Raven walking back over to her bed and picking up Kierah and stroking the small cats fur.

"Wow!" said an amazed Yumi. "Maybe we can have another snow ball fight. Like you and Odd!" Yumi added and smiled at Raven. Raven blushed, "Well I'm going to go take a shower now. I'll be back soon and then we can give the guys their gifts."said Yumi. Raven smiled at Yumi and watched her leave the room then got off the bed and gave Kierah some food and water.

Yumi returned a half an hour later wearing her black sweater and black jeans, "So are you ready?" Raven nodded. So they both got there gifts for Ulrich and Odd and headed towards the door.

back with Ulrich and Odd

Odd and Ulrich arrived at Raven's room a few moments later. Ulrich had just raised his arm to knock on the door when it opened. Yumi walked out and not paying attention where she was going walked right into Ulrich which made her fall on top of him leaving them in a very awkward position. Raven and Odd just stood there and laughed at there friends who were on the floor in front of them. Both Yumi and Ulrich's face turned a bright red. Yumi hurriedly got up and helped Ulrich up and then brushed herself off.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Raven as she smiled at Odd noticing that he was staring at her.

"Well it is christmas morning and we came to give you your christmas gifts." Odd answered staring into Raven's purple eyes.

"So do you want to go to Jeremie's room to see if they want to open there gifts too?" asked Ulrich to Yumi and Raven.

"Uhhh...ok whatever you guys want to do!" said Raven as she looked away from Odd blushing. They headed towards Jeremie's room.

When they got to Jeremie's room Yumi knocked on the door and Aelita answered the door.

"Hey guys!" Said Aelita cheerfully.

"Hey Aelita, what are you doing here?" Asked Odd.

"Umm...Well you see...Jeremie was walking me to my room when I asked him to show me what his room looked like,"Said Aelita. A snicker from Ulrick distracted Aelita for a moment before Yumi elbowed him in the side and told Aelita to continue. "Well when we got to his room he was busy explaining something to me and I fell asleep on his shoulder," Finished Aelita.

"Way to go Jeremie!" Said Odd before being silence with Raven's elbow in his side. Aelita shot them a confused glance.

"So, do you all want to come in? Jeremie is still sleeping but I can wake him up," Said Aelita.

"Sure!" Said Odd bursting through the door. The others followed.

(Inside Jeremie's room)

"Zzzzzz..." Jeremie lightly snored, "Mmmm Aelita yay." Aelita blushed and went to wake him.

"Jeremie," She whispered. She shook him lightly to no avail, and before she knew what was going on a still sleeping Jeremie pulled her into his arms, flopping her right next to him. "Umm Jeremie...this is not the time!" Everyone else in the room, except Odd, turned around to give the couple some privacy.

"Mmmm yay," Said Jeremie in his sleep again. Aelita blushed even deeper.

"Jeremie...oh Jeremie...Jeremie wake up. Oh for crying out loud!" She said before kissing him passionately. Jeremie woke up immediately.

"It's pretty safe to say that worked," Said Odd causing Jeremie and Aelita to break apart embarrassed.

"Odd!" Raven scolded wacking him lightly over the back of the head. Jeremie and Aelita got up with dark blushes covering her face.

"Sorry about that," Said Jeremie.

"No problem. Let's open gifts now," Said Yumi trying to help out Aelita and Jeremie.

"Okay!" Everyone agreed. They all sat in a circle and prepared to open thier presents.

...to be continued

A/N: OMG! We are sooo... sorry it took us so long! We have had a very eventful past couple months. Sorry it's so short but the next chapter should be up (if all goes well) in the next week. Thanks for waiting! luv ya!


	8. The Return

**Chapter eight: The Return**

Ulrick, Odd, Jeremie, Yumi, Raven, and Aelita had all gathered in Jeremie's room to open their gifts.

"Raven, you go first," Said Jeremie.

"Okay, don't mind if I do," Said Raven with a smile. Just when Raven had started to open her first gift the room shook. Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick all looked at each other.

"You don't think…" Said Odd.

"But I thought he was gone for good," Said Yumi.

"Yeah we unplugged him and everything," Said Ulrick.

"Umm…guys, I'm confused. Unplugged who, I'm confused!" Said Raven.

"Umm…well you see…it's a long story we'll explain on the way to the factory," Said Jeremie.

"What factory?" Asked Raven. The building shook once more.

"Talk later, run now!" Yelled Odd.

The group all ran off campus and to the factory. Once they entered Jeremie and Aelita immediately went to the main computer. Raven was in awe of everything. Ulrick and Yumi crowded around Jeremie. Odd stood by Raven.

"Umm…Odd can you please explain everything now!" Raven asked.

"Sure Rae…we have time while Jeremie is scanning his systems," Said Odd. Odd went on to explain about XANA and LYOKO. After he was done Raven looked at him totally astonished.

"No way…your kidding, right?" Asked Raven.

"Umm... no," Said Odd exasperated.

"Oh my gosh! How is that even possible!" Raven asked.

"Umm…ask Jeremie," Said Odd.

"Okay," Said Raven going over to Jeremie and leaning over his shoulder. Just when she was about to ask him a question Jeremie jumped from his seat looking panicked.

"Jeremie what's wrong?" Asked Yumi with concern.

"It's him…it's XANA…he's back…" Said Jeremie promptly falling on the floor unconscious.

…To be continued…

A/N: We know you hate us for such a short chapter but Code: LYOKO hasn't been on in forever where we live and it's really hard to write a story about a show you haven't seen in forever! Don't worry though we will finish it…eventually…


	9. He's Baaaaack

A/N: Yay! We're back! You know it's really hard to write a story when your best friend is pelting you in the head with the Pharaoh! (P.s. I don't own Yugioh) Must...restrain...from killing...best friend! Dang I need her for the story! Oh well I'll get her later...teehee...just joking! I lub u Raven! Anyways the story must go on!

**Chapter Nine: He's baaaaack!**

(Last time on Code:RAVEN)

"Jeremie what's wrong?" Asked Yumi with concern.

"It's him…it's XANA…he's back…" Said Jeremie promptly falling on the floor unconscious.

…To be continued…

(Now on to the story)

"Jeremie!" Yelled Aelita running over to the fallen boy.

"Is he dead?" Asked Odd.

"No, Odd, he just has the tendency to pass out in stressful situations. You know that!" Said Ulrick.

"Oh yeah, that," Said Odd.

"What the heck is going on?" Yelled Raven.

"Umm... remember that XANA guy I told you about?" Asked Odd.

"Yeah," Answered Raven.

"Well he's back," Said Odd.

"Umm...that's not good," Said Raven.

"That's more than not good, that's really, really bad. If he came back before, nothing is preventing him from coming back again," Said Yumi.

"That's right, we need to figure out a way to completely defragment his matrix," Said Aelita who was still trying to wake Jeremie up.

"Umm...we have to what what his what what?" Asked Raven confused.

"We have to completely destroy XANA's program. If we don't he will keep coming back," Said Yumi.

"Ohhh...okay," Said Raven.

"But first we have to wake up Jeremie," Said Ulrick.

"Leave that to me," Said Aelita leaning down and kissing Jeremie. Jeremie immediately woke up.

"Sorry everyone," He apologized with a blush.

"That's okay Jeremie, but now we have to get to work on a plan to defeat XANA once and for all," Said Ulrick.

"Yeah loverboy," Said Odd. Jeremie's blush deepened and Aelita offered him a hand up off the ground. He took it, got up, and immediately went to the computer and started typing away.

"Guy's this is really bad," Said Jeremie. Everyone gathered around the screen. "It seems that XANA has taken over all the satellites in orbit and is using them to send out some kind of electromagnetic wave to disrupt the tectonic plates in the earth and change their paths causing the earthquake we felt a few minutes ago," He continued. Everyone gasped. "And that's not all, he is also using the same tactic he's used before and using the lasers on the satellites that are used for preventing large chunks of space dust from destroying the satellites and entering the atmosphere to target each of the world's major cities!"

"We are so in over our heads!" Said Raven.

"We used to deal with this kind of thing everyday, usually not on this large of a scale but oh well, we'll be fine," Said Odd throwing a comforting arm around Raven.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Raven.

"I can't but if I said anything negative I would be admitting defeat before the battle has been fought," Said Odd with a smile.

"I guess you're right, let's go kick some butt!" Said Raven with newfound confidence.

"Hey Jeremie, got anything on how to defeat XANA yet?" Asked Yumi.

"Yeah, are we gunna have to go back to LYOKO?" Asked Ulrick.

"Hold on give me a couple more seconds...okay got it!" Said Jeremie.

"What can we do?" Asked Odd excitedly.

"You need to go back to LYOKO, but the problem is that Aelita can't go back to deactivate the tower. If she goes back into LYOKO XANA will immediately attack her and link her to himself again so we won't be able to shut down LYOKO without deleting Aelita," Said Jeremie taking Aelita's hand and squeezing it lightly.

"I'll take that risk if it means saving the world," Said Aelita looking at Jeremie with a soft smile.

"No Aelita! I can't let you go back in there," Said Jeremie.

"Is there a way we can fight XANA off so Aelita can get to the tower without being linked to LYOKO?" Asked Raven.

"Well there is a theoretical way to put me in LYOKO without linking me directly to LYOKO but it's dangerous and I would need someone to carry my consciousness in LYOKO, and it has to be someone who hasn't had a character previously," Said Aelita.

"I'll do it," Jeremie immediately volunteered.

"No Jeremie, we need you here," Said Aelita.

"I'll do it then," Said Raven taking a step towards Aelita.

"Are you sure? It's a very dangerous procedure and you could die," Warned Aelita.

"I'm positive," Said Raven bravely.

"Alright then," Said Jeremie. You could sense the worry in his voice.

"When do you want to start?" Raven asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Said Aelita.

"The sooner the better though, we only have an hour and fifteen minutes before XANA strikes the first city with the lasers," Said Jeremie.

"Okay I'm ready now," Said Raven.

"Wait Raven, I have to talk to you," Said Odd.

"Yeah Odd?" Raven asked turning around to face him.

"Over here," Said Odd grabbing Raven's hand and pulling her outside the room so they could talk in private.

"Odd, what are you doing?" Asked Raven curiously. Odd's only response was to pull Raven closer and gently kiss her lips. Raven was surprised at first but responded. They both had been waiting forever for this moment and now that it was here none of their dreams could compare to the reality. A few seconds later they pulled away for air.

"Umm...what was that for?" Asked Raven happy but flustered at Odd's wonderful but surprising kiss.

"You better come back to me alive Raven," Was his only reply as he walked back into the room. Raven followed a few seconds later with a big smile on her face.

"I will," Raven whispered to Odd as she walked by him, ready to start on what would be a great adventure.

"I'm ready Aelita," She said.

...To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Raven and Odd finally kissed! YAY! Anyways I suck at writing action so Piper/Raven will definitely be writing most of the next chapter cuz she's good at that! Well...bye!


	10. Saving the WorldAgain

_A/N: Dude! finally another chapter! Yay us! This story is going to be winding down soon because Rae and I have school in like a week and stories don't get written very quicky by us when we are in school! Well enjoy this chappie! There will probly be one more then we're done! (I don't know if that is a bad or good thing! teehee!)_

_A/N2- Quick note of explaination. Aelita's consciousness is like a voice in Raven's head. Only she can hear her._

**Saving the World...Again!**

"Okay Raven, everything is ready. Aelita's consciousness will be infused with yours when you are in the scanner, and once you're in Lyoko I'll give you further instructions," Instructed Jeremie. Raven nodded and followed Odd, Yumi, Ulrick and Aelita to the scanner room.

Once there Odd hugged Raven one more time before pointing her to a scanner and getting in his own. Once they were all inside seperate scanners Aelita pushed a large red button on the far corner of the room causing a large spherical object to rise from the floor. It almost looked like a scanner. Aelita went over to it and pressed a few more buttons causing a door to open on it with a whoosh. She stepped inside.

(With Jeremie)

"Okay everyone it's time," Said Jeremie typing furiously on his computer. "Engage!" He said as he entered the final calculations that would send his friends and love into LYOKO.

(In LYOKO)

Raven gasped and looked around with wide eyes after she fell from the sky into LYOKO with Odd, Yumi, and Ulrick. Odd immediately came over.

"You okay Rae?" Asked Odd.

"Yeah I'm fine," Said Raven still looking around amazed.

"Nice outfit!" Said Yumi to Raven. Raven smiled as she saw an awsome dark purple and black leather pants and long sleeved shirt and a matching haraikotsu (huge boomerang) tied to her back. (See Sango from InuYasha's deamon hunting outfit for idea of what it looks like. p.s. I don't own InuYasha)

"Cool!" Said Raven.

"Yes, it is," Said a voice seemingly inside her head. It sounded like Aelita.

"Aelita?" Raven thought.

"Yep it's me! I'm in your head for a while, but don't worry I'll be out after we save the world again," Said Aelita or more correctly Aelita's consciousness from inside Raven's head.

"Okay, whatever, as long as we can save the world!" Said Rae getting all excited.

"You okay Rae?" Asked Odd, "You kinda spaced out on us."

I'm fine, Aelita is here," Said Rae tapping herself on the head.

"You mean she is inside your head?" Asked Odd.

"Yep her consciousness," Said Raven.

"Okay everybody, let's go kick some XANA butt!" Said Ulrick. Everyone agreed and the headed to the tower. As they got closer they felt that it was too easy.

"This has to be a trap," Said Yumi.

"You're right," Said Ulrick. At that moment they were surrounded by what had to be hundreds of monsters.

"We could never beat this many!" Said Yumi.

"I had a feeling this was going to happen," Said Aelita.

"You did?" Asked Raven.

"Yes...Raven tell everyone I have a plan," Said Aelita.

"Everyone, Aelita has a plan," Said Raven.

"Tell them that they all need to focus their attacks on one spot and stay there. Even if all the monsters are destroyed in that spot they still need to focus their attacks. I am going to channel my energy with yours to that spot and the sheer amount of energy used should cause a feedback loop and destroy all of XANA's monsters within a two mile radious. They have to trust me because if someones power fluctuates for even a second we will all be destroyed," Said Aelita. Raven explained Aelita's plan to the others.

"Alright then let's do it!" Said Odd ready for action.

"This is going to be the most dangerous thing we have ever attempted," Said Aelita.

"We have to do it. We need to have faith. We will save the world," Said Raven outloud.

"Umm...wow," Said Odd with a smile.

"Yeah that was very umm...scary wasn't it," Laughed Raven.

"...nah," Said Odd giving her a quick hug.

"Hey Yumi," Said Ulrick coming to stand infront of her.

"Yeah Ulrich?" She answered.

"I just want you to know in case anything happens that I love you," Said Ulrick pulling Yumi into a kiss which she returned fullheartedly.

"I love you too," Yumi answered when they finished their kiss. They both smiled and immediately went into action mode.

"Everyone focus your attacks right at that point right there," Said Ulrick pointing to a block monster to their left. Everyone turned that way and got ready for the order to attack.

"On the count of three," Said Yumi, "One...two...three!" Everyone attacked in the same instent with as much power as they could muster. Raven shot her haraikotsu before she felt an immense power surging through her.

"Ready Raven?" Asked Aelita.

"Yep!" Answered Raven. Raven felt the power surge focus to her hands than to her haraikotsu as she threw it at the spot everyone was attacking. When it hit everyone was momentarily blinded by a bright flash of light. When they all opened their eyes again they saw that almost all of XANA's monsters had been destroyed. Yumi and Ulrich took care of the last remaining few as Raven and Odd rushed to the tower.

"Everyone, you all have to enter the tower with Raven so you can all be protected when LYOKO is deleated," Said Jeremie's disembodied voice. They all nodded and headed into the tower. As soon as they entered they were all pulled up to the platform and a screen appeared hovering in the middle of the platform.

"Raven, can I take over for a minute?" Asked Aelita.

"You mean my body?" Asked Raven.

"Yes," Said Aelita.

"Be my guest," Said Raven allowing Aelita's consciousness to take over her body, walk to the screen, and start typing away. Not even a minute later a dark fog seemed to creep over the edge of the platform and begin to mold itself into a human form.

"XANA!" Gasped Yumi.

"You have to protect Aelita and Raven," They heard Jeremie say. Odd, Ulrick, and Yumi all took battle stances and began to fight XANA as Raven/Aelita kept typing furiously on the screen, trying desperately to close down all the programs and get past XANA's security. One by one Yumi, Ulrick, and Odd where hit.

"I'm almost there!" Yelled Aelita/Raven. Yumi and Ulrick gave out a cry as they both simultaneously took their last hit and were undigitized back into the real world.

"Umm...could you two maybe hurry it up a little!" Said Odd now all alone in his fight to hold off XANA.

"We're going as fast as we can!" Said Raven/Aelita. "Just hold on for a few more seconds." At that exact moment Odd recieved his last hit and dissappeared.

"Oh craaaaack!" Said Raven. XANA charged at Raven/Aelita and a second before he could touch her he was surrounded in a white light. He let out a scream as he was defragmented peice by peice. The last thing Raven/Aelita saw as they were rematerialized into the real world was the last few gigabites of XANA disolving into nothingness. The next thing Raven saw was Odd's smiling face as he helped her out of her scanner.

...To be continued!

A/N: The final chapter is next! The presents they bought each other will be revealed and mushyness shall ensue! See ya on the flip side!


	11. And In Closing

A/N: Hello everyone! Here is the final chapter of our Code: LYOKO story! Sorry it took so long I started writing it on my laptop but then my laptop totally and irreversibly crashed. has moment of silence for computer Sigh…Anyways here it is (more than a year after the beginning of this story) OUR FINAL CHAPTER! Yay! Oh and P.S. I don't own My Chemical Romance or the song "Drive Away" from All American Rejects.

**And In Closing**

After a few hours of Jeremie checking and double checking and checking again that XANA was finally gone the group headed back to the dorms to open their presents. They all settled down on the floor and passed out the presents.

"So who wants to go first?" Asked Yumi.

"Why don't we let Aelita go first because it's her first Christmas," Said Jeremie.

"That's a great idea. Then Raven can go because it's her first Christmas with us!" Said Odd. Everyone agreed and Aelita began opening her gifts. She got a skateboard for when they go to the factory from Odd, a book about human cultures from Ulrick, a picture frame with a picture of all of them together from Raven, a CD with the latest songs from Yumi and a pink cell phone from Jeremie.

"Thank you so much everyone!" She said hugging everyone in turn and kissing Jeremie lightly on the lips.

"Raven's turn!" Yelled Odd excitedly when everyone settled down again. Raven smiled and patted him on the head before beginning to open her gifts. Raven got a black shirt with some black bracelets from Yumi, a 'I went to LYOKO and survived' shirt the Jeremie made her, a pair of black pants from Aelita, a dark purple notebook with a picture of Odd inside and a note saying 'Have Fun' from Ulrick, and a thick picture book of Australia with a note saying 'Your country is really beautiful I can't wait to see it! Luv ya!' from Odd. Raven blushed, thanked everyone, and kissed Odd on the cheek.

"Why don't you go next Jeremie," Suggested Yumi.

"Okay," Said Jeremie. Jeremie got a book on Albert Einstein from Yumi, a computer game from Odd about defeating a computer virus, an Albert Einstein notebook and pens set from Ulrick, an Albert Einstein cell phone cover from Raven, and a sprig of mistletoe with a picture of Aelita and him from Aelita. Jeremie thanked everyone and smiled bashfully at Aelita.

"Why don't you go next Odd since you can't stop fidgeting," Said Ulrick. Odd smiled bashfully but nodded. Odd got a watch from Jeremie so he could actually be on time to class, a book on how to study from Ulrick, a bunch of guitar picks and some new strings from Aelita, a new guitar stand and a bunch of blank CDs for Odd's downloading purposes, and a bag of chocolate kisses with a picture of Raven and him from Raven. Odd thanked everyone and winked at Raven. She smiled back.

"Okay Yumi, you're up," Said Ulrick. Yumi smiled and began opening her gifts. Yumi got a book on the theories of virtualization and devirtualization from Jeremie, a black shirt from Aelita, a pair of black jeans with blood red roses stitched down one leg from Raven, the latest CD from My Chemical Romance from Odd, and a black notebook with her name written in Kanji on the front and a poem Ulrick wrote for her from Ulrick. Yumi read the poem and smiled. She thanked everyone then went over to Ulrick and kissed him on the cheek.

"Last but not least, Ulrick!" Exclaimed Odd. Ulrick smiled at Yumi and began opening his gifts. He got a dark green shirt from Aelita, matching pants from Jeremie, a book on the latest developments in karate from Raven, a whoopee cushion and a book on jokes from Odd, and CD with a song Yumi wrote and preformed for him from Yumi. Ulrick thanked everyone and went over to Yumi.

"I can't wait to listen to it," He said to her with a smile. Yumi smiled and blushed. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments.

"Ummm…since everyone is done Aelita and I are going to take a walk in the snow," Said Jeremie taking Aelita's hand and leading her outside.

"Yeah me and Raven are going to go hang out in the arboretum," Said Odd also leading Raven out of the room. Yumi and Ulrick didn't notice everyone leaving until the door closed with a resounding 'click'.

"Wow everyone left," Said Yumi looking around.

"I guess I can listen to your song now," Said Ulrick putting it in his CD player and turning it up. The beginning notes were heard and by the first sentence Ulrick was captivated by Yumi's voice and her lyrics. (Pretend the song is adapted to be sung by a girl okay) Yumi smiled as she realized Ulrick was enjoying the song. She got up and sung with the chorus.

"I wish I could drive away to the sunset  
Back to the day that we first met  
Only believe the things I wrote  
I'll put it in a note, yeah  
Cross my t's and dot my i's  
Better say hello, I'm gonna wave good-bye  
I'll write sincerely yours and sign my name  
P.S. I love you, forever and today"

Ulrick smiled and watched Yumi avidly until she sang the last few notes of the song. He got up and stood centimeters away.

"I love you too," He said before pulling Yumi into a kiss. Yumi smiled into his lips and returned the kiss. When they pulled away Yumi smiled again.

"I guess that means you liked the song," Said Yumi.

"I loved it, just like I love you," Said Ulrick.

"I love you too," Said Yumi as they joined each other in another kiss.

This was the beginning of a new chapter in the LYOKO team's lives and boy was it looking bright.

THE END!

A/N: Yeah that probably sucked but we have so much else going on and we really wanted to finish this! Well we hope you enjoyed! Bye!


End file.
